


New and Improved

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You didn’t miss the old Dean





	New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - breathplay

His eyes swirled full of black while he pounded into you mercilessly.

This wasn’t the Dean Winchester you had known, but it was close enough. He still had the same parts. He had the same heart - though you weren’t sure if it was beating at the moment, it was in there at least. He had the same smirk when he wanted to fuck you, and he took your clothes off in the same order the old Dean did. He had the same effect between your legs, leaving you a dripping mess with just one look.

Sam was bending over backwards to try and fix Dean, but a part of hoped he couldn’t. Demon or not, this was the best sex you’ve ever had. Besides, you could hardly consider yourself close to the old Dean. Occasional hookups were the only times you ever really spoke. Demon Dean was much more fun and came by a lot more often.

His hand gripped your throat tightly, his fingers circling over the bruises that had yet to fade from his last visit. He wasn’t choking you, but he wasn’t exactly caressing your neck either. It was more of a warning of what was to come. You knew he could kill you if he wanted, but (what was probably an incredibly naive) part of you knew he wouldn’t.

“There’s something magical about this pussy,” he groaned, pausing to bury himself balls deep inside of you. Your walls clenched around him, urging him to move again but he stayed still. “I should just tie you up and throw you in the trunk of my car. Keep you around for 24/7 easy access.”

You moaned at the thought of being his to use whenever he wanted. As impractical as it was, there was no denying the appeal of the thought.

“You really are a nasty slut, aren’t you,” he said in a tone of disbelief, shaking his head and smirking before slowly starting to thrust again. “You _want_ me to do that.” There was no question in his voice, he could read you like an open book.

“Well, it _would_ be a lot more kind to the environment than all of your back and forth trips to me,” you pointed out, and he scowled at you for speaking and tightened his hand, effectively blocking off your airways and shutting you up.

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you that good girls should be seen and not heard?”

He pinned your hands above your head with his powers when you went to grab at his wrist, preventing you from adding to the marks your nails had left from the last time where he had choked you a little too enthusiastically. You writhed under his grip, trying to suck in some air while the lack of oxygen made every sensation feel ten times stronger.

He stopped when bright spots started dancing across your vision as if he could sense you were on the verge of passing out and let you gulp in some greedy breaths of air while your chest heaved.

“I’m. So. Fucking. Close,” he grunted, punctuating every word with a jarring thrust that sent you a few inches up the bed. He squeezed your neck firmly again and fucked into you so hard you were convinced you’d never recover.

He dropped his head into the space where your neck met your shoulder and bit down hard, breaking the skin and bringing you right to the brink of an orgasm.

He pulled out abruptly but kept his mouth on your neck, licking up a mixture of blood and sweat before crawling up your body and straddling your chest with his dick right at your mouth.

“Suck,” he commanded, feeding the tip into your mouth and beginning to fuck your throat, not giving you any time to get used to him. You gagged and felt trails of spit drip down from the corners of your mouth while he used you to get off, your mouth full of the taste of your pussy and his precum. The dull throb of pain from your neck was quickly forgotten when you had to focus on sucking him off.

You hollowed your cheeks and bobbed your head as good as you could with the angle you were working from, but gave up and let him use his own pace. He grabbed a fistful of your hair by the roots and held your head up, and you strained your neck to try and hold off the pain of him pulling your hair as good as you could. His other hand went back to its now familiar place on your neck, feeling as your throat bulged every time he thrust in fully.

Your cunt was throbbing from being left high and dry but you still couldn’t move your hands, meaning there was nothing you could do to help.

His cock was beginning to throb familiarly, and before you knew it he was pushing all the way in, his balls against your chin while he filled your throat full of his cum. You swallowed as good as you could around his cock and tried to breathe through your nose.

He pulled out of your mouth and squeezed your cheeks, forcing your mouth open to make sure you swallowed everything. When he was satisfied he let you have control of your hands again but caught them in his own when you immediately reached for between your legs.

“Nuh-uh,” he tutted. “You’re only getting to come once tonight, wouldn’t wanna blow it too early now would we?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
